


Shopping with the Weechesters

by hurtcomfort



Series: Weechesters [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also this is pretty short, Brotherly Love, Gen, Grocery Shopping, POV Outsider, Weechesters, caring stranger
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-14
Updated: 2021-01-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:48:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28742757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hurtcomfort/pseuds/hurtcomfort
Summary: When the Winchesters are out of food and desperately need to go shopping they decide to make a quick trip to the grocery store where they run into Marie (original character)Dean is 8 and Sam is 4
Relationships: Dean Winchester & Original Character(s), Dean Winchester & Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester & Original Character(s)
Series: Weechesters [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2107254
Kudos: 30





	Shopping with the Weechesters

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: I don’t own these characters (besides Marie) they belong to Supernatural
> 
> Also this is my first fanfic, so don’t expect to much 😂

Marie has had a long day at work and was beyond ready to go home. In fact she was just about to close up when she sees two little boys running toward the front door, the littlest one ( probably around 3 or 4) was dressed in old worn out overalls and a green and white flannel hanging on his skinny shoulders, and he had a mop of brown hair flopping in as he jogged. The older one (maybe around 8?) was wearing a black T-shirt and had an oversized red and black flannel hanging on his shoulders, his hair was a bit lighter and shorter for sure, and he was gripping his younger brothers hand tightly. The door opened with a ding and the two boys came scurrying in. The younger boy waved cheerfully at her but the older boy eyed her warily but gave her a short nod in greeting.

“Come on Sammy lets go grab what we need” the older boy said. The younger boy, Sammy, replied with a small pout but followed his brother nonetheless. 

Marie eyed them wordlessly as the pair of boys wandered further into the store to grab what they needed, lord only knew what kind of trouble two little boys could get into. But as she watched them on the security cameras she marveled at how well behaved they were, especially the older one who gracefully moved from shelf to shelf, isle to isle grabbing what he needed while keeping a firm grip on his brothers hand. And all the while the little one (Sammy?) followed silently behind his brother. 

By the time they reached the counter Marie had come out of her trance and watched in awe and the things they set down. Bread, peanut butter, Mac and cheese, spaghettios, cereal, milk, and 2 bottles of water. Why had these two young children gone shopping all by themselves? Especially at 10:30 at night? She decided she was too exhausted to worry about it right now so she scanned the items and put them in 3 different bags.

As she was just finishing up the little one saw the candy bars on display right on the edge of the counter “Dee” he said tugging on his brothers sleeve “Ya Sammy?” Sam just pointed to the candy bars “I’m sorry but we don’t have the money for that kiddo” he replied. Sam pouted once more but this time it was much more real. The older one saw his sad brothers face and knelt down by him “hey I’m sorry we can’t get you that right now but I promise that if you’re good while we walk home then tomorrow I’ll let have you have 2 bowls of lucky charms instead of just one, okay?” The boys face lit up and he eagerly nodded his head, “alright good boy”. Marie was startled to say the least, the way this kid talked to his little brother was so much like a mothers (In fact it resembled Marie’s mother very much) but honestly the most startling thing about it was the way the kid listened to him so easily and with so little complaint, in all her years of working she had never seen a kid that young behave so well. So for some reason she decided to give this child a candy bar for free, maybe it was the sleep deprivation, maybe it was the way she felt a warmth in her chest that she only gets when she sees her own children, or maybe it was the fact the the little boy looked so much like her boy Owen when he was young, but she snuck the old snickers in one of the bags anyway.

And if the older one slipped her a grateful smile on the way out, she didn’t say anything.


End file.
